Instantes
by Bremere
Summary: "Porque de eso se componen nuestras vidas. Son una colección de instantes; ocasiones tan insignificantes, o tan memorables que te quitan el aliento." One-shots Kataang. Momentos aleatorios; ubicados en diferentes etapas de la vida de esta pareja.
1. Anuncio

¡Hola a todos! Finalmente me he animado ha publicar algo aqui en FF; y que mejor que hacerlo incursionando en una serie que marcó mi niñez.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Es mi primer historia y estoy consiente de que debo mejorar ciertos aspectos...

 _Avatar: The last airbender no me pertenece. El contenido próximo fue elaborado sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Katara se encontraba mirando su reflejo en la habitación. A pesar de los pensamientos de ansiedad que le habían estado rondando la cabeza; no se hacía a la idea que finalmente hubiera llegado el momento.

La morena suspiró mientras se encogía en su lugar. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos; tanto, que ni siquiera se percato cuando su novio entró en el espacio.

Reprimió un segundo suspiro y con gesto afligido y pasos temblorosos se encaminó hacia el chico. Al llegar a su lado, no pudo silenciar la ráfaga de palabras que se encaminaron a su boca automáticamente.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Aang? Porque sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás; especialmente con todas esas personas ahí afuera. Oh espíritus; de verdad, de verdad, de verdad debí de haberte dicho esto antes. Pero no te preocupes, si decides no hacerlo, aún podemos anunciar que no te sientes bien y pensar en algo para que…

El joven maestro interrumpió su monologo con una enorme carcajada. Le sorprendía que después de todos esos años su novia aún experimentara algún tipo de inseguridad.

Se acercó a ella con cautela; y le tomo ambas manos para mirarla a los ojos. La chica parecía estar al borde del colapso.

-No te rías de mí. Solo dime que vamos a hacer.- Replicó la morena con gesto ofendido.

El chico miró a Katara con ternura.

-Katara… ¿Qué no te he demostrado lo que significas para mí? Me importas muchísimo cariño, y creí que lo tenías muy claro.-

-No es eso Aang, es solo que, uhmm…- Titubeó . –Yo uhh..-

Aang continuó con la mirada fija en la maestra; que repentinamente deshizo la unión entre sus manos y empezó a retorcer los dedos con ademán nervioso.

-Estoy segura de que no has pensado en que las cosas podrían salir mal amorcito. Eres demasiado bueno para eso; pero, ¿No has pensado que pasaría si yo no pudiera darte un maestro aire? Porque yo si. Tendrías que buscar una nueva esposa; ¡Tener hijos con ella! y yo no creo que pudiera lidiar con eso después de imaginar mi vida contigo.-

-No voy a casarme con alguien más. Una de las cosas que se prometen en el matrimonio es estar juntos hasta la muerte ¿Lo sabes no? E incluso aunque no fuera asi, no quisiera pasar mi vida con alguien que no fueras tú. Siempre solucionamos las cosas amorcito, y si tenemos algún problema, también lo solucionaremos.-

-Los hijos no son algo que se pueda arreglar Aang. Es permanente.-

-Eso no será un problema para nosotros. Si nuestro primer hijo no es un maestro aire; ¿Qué importa? Tenemos más de un intento.- Concluyó el avatar con mirada traviesa.

La maestra agua emitió una risita.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Exclamó risueña.

Después, se dejo envolver por los brazos de su próximo prometido. El muchacho le rodeó la cintura con fuerza y enterró la cara en su sedoso cabello.

-Entonces…¿Qué es lo que íbamos a hacer?-

-Anunciar nuestro compromiso.-

* * *

Y entonces...¿Que les pareció? ¿Muuuuuy malo, regular? Dejenmelo saber en un review; por favor, de verdad significaría mucho para mí.

Voy a tratar de ser lo más constante posible con esta historia. Sin embargo, y lamentablemente; no puedo prometer nada. Aun soy bastante nueva en esto de la escritura, y siendo honesta; encontar inspiracion es un tanto dificil para mí.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Propuesta

¡De nuevo estoy por aqui! ¿No me tarde taaanto, o si?

* * *

-¿Ya casi llegamos?-

-No.-

-¿Y ahora?-

-No.-

-¿Qué tal ahora?-

-Uhh...-

La maestra agua dejó escapar un bufido. A pesar de confiar plenamente en su novio; la chica no tenia idea de hacia donde se dirigían. Una sensación de impaciencia y desconcierto le recorrió el cuerpo; sin embargo, atribuyó su intranquilidad como una consecuencia inevitable de librar una guerra.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron su trayecto, entre leves tropiezos de la chica, y risitas nerviosas por parte del avatar.

Al cabo de un rato, el joven maestro empezó a distraerse con sus propias ensoñaciones. La mayoría presentaban un millón de escenarios terribles, donde las respuestas negativas predominaban de una manera aterradora.

-¿Aang?- Murmuró Katara.

-¿Si amorcito?- Respondió el muchacho, en un intento de simular tranquilidad.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Claro que si. Solo quería enseñarte un par de cosas.-

La voz del avatar lo traicionó en la última oración. El tono tembloroso e inseguro era la confirmación que la chica había estado esperando para asegurar que había algo extraño con su novio. La maestra se detuvo abruptamente y arrastró al chico consigo, acto seguido; estiró las palmas de las manos hasta chocar con las mejillas del muchacho.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea cariño, ya lo sabes.- Dijo con firmeza.

-No hay nada extraño, de verdad. Solo necesitamos llegar a un lugar que quiero mostrarte.- Contestó. El miedo colándose a través de sus palabras.

La chica no estaba muy convencida de sus afirmaciones. Conocía a aquel chico como la palma de su mano; y estaba totalmente segura de que algo, bueno o malo, estaba sucediendo. Deslizó sus manos hasta alcanzar los hombros del maestro y los sujetó con fuerza. El temblor de sus extremidades no pasó inadvertido para Katara.

-Si no confiara en ti como lo hago, ahora mismo me quitaría esta cosa de los ojos y tendríamos que hablar sobre esto. Pero como sé que no es el caso, voy a soportarlo. Solo porque tú lo dices.

Aang dejó escapar un vigorizante suspiro de alivio. En ese momento fue cuando mas se alegró de que Katara no pudiera observar su rostro. Sin decir una palabra, volvió a su antigua posición de guía; atrayendo a la chica para que caminara a su costado. Un par de minutos más y por fin podrían llegar a su destino.

Katara se entregó al suave tacto de los dedos del avatar, y decidió depositar la totalidad de su confianza en el chico. Después de todo, le conocía a la perfección; y si fuera una mala situación se lo habría dicho ya.

Procurando ser más cuidadoso, el muchacho guió a su novia por las zonas planas de aquel lugar. Que la chica tuviera los ojos vendados y zapatos resbaladizos, no contribuía a facilitar la tarea.

Después de una breve caminata, llegaron al lugar. El ruido de las paredes de roca al separarse se lo anuncio. A estas alturas, la morena intuía fuertemente su ubicación.

Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, Aang retiró la cinta de sus ojos. Se colocó a su costado para poder admirar la expresión de su rostro.

Katara estaba deslumbrada. Aang la había llevado a un lugar con un significado enorme para ellos. Más que eso. Se encontraban en el sitio donde intercambiaron su primer beso. Mientras una reconfortante calidez se extendía por su pecho, alzó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos para observar con mayor detalle los cristales que rodeaban la piedra.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de la morena. Aang se toqueteaba nerviosamente los pliegues de su vestimenta con la mirada esquiva. Carraspeó nuevamente y levantó la cabeza con decisión.

-Hace muchos años ni siquiera me hubiese permitido pensar en esta posibilidad. Pero ahora mismo estamos aquí. Aún no me lo creo completamente. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida amorcito; ¿y sabes que? Estás presente en todos los buenos recuerdos. Sin embargo eso no basta. Lo que yo deseo es toda una vida. Katara… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Preguntó Aang, tendiéndole una caja cubierta con fino terciopelo. Una pulsera; con los símbolos del agua y aire entrelazados cuidadosamente entre sí, se ubicaba fija en el centro.

-¿No te molesta que no haya sido un collar cierto? Es decir, sé que tienes el de tu madre. Probablemente te hubiera dicho esto antes; pero no sabía que tallar algo fuera tan duro. Por no hablar de tu papá. Es un tipo duro de convencer- Exclamó el avatar con gracia.

En medio de suaves risas, la joven se arrojó en sus brazos. Ambos se estrecharon con emoción, esperanza y sobre todo amor. Mucho amor.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué me dices?- Preguntó con cautela.

-Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo.- Contestó la chica al final.

* * *

El capitulo de hoy es un poquito más largo. Es un avance. Pequeño, pero lo es jajajaja.

Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer. Por favor dejenme un review. Si tienen ideas, adelante. ¡Todas son bien recibidas!


End file.
